Justice Lords
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: Your favorite Ninja as counterparts to the Justice League. But as the title implies, this story revolves around the certain ninja becoming a team more like the Justice Lords rather than the Justice League. Pairings undecided as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

I know I'm gonna feel some hate, but I have another story to put out that I've been working on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to the DC universe, animated or otherwise.

Sarutobi looked out at the ruins of the village and sighed. Looking back to his desk, he saw the sleeping form of his successor's son. Of course, adding in the events of the last several hours, one could also argue that he was the son of Sarutobi's predecessor. Less than a day after being born, and the new child was already a hero. Though Sarutobi wondered just how long that could last. He knew he had to make the announcement of what the boy was. He had promised the baby's father. However, as he had been sworn to secrecy of just who he was the child of, the village would no doubt hate the boy as they hated the beast he now contained.

"Kakashi." At the aging man's words, a young man appeared behind him. "I know this is much to ask of you, but there is nobody I trust with the boy more than you" he said, and the masked ninja turned toward the desk with the sleeping child on top, safely wrapped up and in a basket.

"Lord Hokage" he said. "I would love to take the boy in, you know that. I would die for this child. But I cannot take do it. Not with my life the way it is right now." Sarutobi sighed.

"Yes, I know. But the boy still needs a guardian...whether it be parental...or bodyguard" he said. "You know full well what I must do, and what information must be kept within...certain circles. Without knowledge of his parents, the villagers will more than likely be relentless in their hatred of the boy. He will need protection."

"Now that, I can do" said Kakashi, gripping the hilt of the sword on his back. "I will protect Sensei's son with my life" he continued. Sarutobi just turned and looked out the window once again.

"I know you will. I just hope you're enough" he said. "Dismissed." Giving the usual Anbu salute, Kakashi disappeared. Seeing the majority of the village gathered for his announcement, he sighed and took a step out onto the balcony of the Hokage's tower. Deep inside the mind of the infant, where the mindscape connected to the strange seal on his belly, there was a great rumbling as a giant beast kept wildly thrashing against the walls of his cage. After trying in vain to break down the seal, the monstrous being sat still.

"**The boy reeks of my previous host"** said the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox. **"Even his chakra contains something...familiar. It figures I would be sealed away again, after only the barest taste of freedom. But if my suspicions are correct, anyone who finds out about my existence within the child could be...trouble. Perhaps I should offer the child some form of protection. After all, if he truly is related to _her_, I at least should be on my best behavior. No sense in ending up in a similar predicament to the one I was in with her."**

"**However...If I do use my power to help him, undoubtedly I will be sealed off even further. He'll need an abundant source of power that won't be detected. An energy source as abundant as..."** Kyuubi's massive face contorted into a smirk as he finished his thought. **"The sun. The sun will be the boy's power."** Sending out a pulse of power, enough to start changing the boy, but not so strong as to be detectable, the Kyuubi got to work..

Five Years Later

Naruto let out a cry of pain as he was violently slammed into a wall. "Now then, you little shit" said the man who had done the slamming. "It's time to put you in your place. It's time to put you in your grave." Naruto gasped for air, his throat being constricted by the random villager that had attacked him. At least this time it wasn't a mob was the thought running through Naruto's head. Swinging his arms wildly, but not hitting anything, Naruto just glared at the man, wishing something would happen to make him let go. Suddenly, the man screamed as his forehead began to smoke, and two small dots appeared on his head as it looked like something was eating into it. He screamed in agony as his head burst into flames, and he dropped Naruto, who stared in bewilderment as the man collapsed and dies, his head having spontaneously combusted.

"_What was that?"_ asked Naruto. His eyes widened in shock as a dark voice responded to his mentally asked question.

"**It was you, young one."** Naruto looked this way and that, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"Where are you?" he asked. His next shock came from the voice's answer.

"**Inside of you"** it said. "**And you can speak to me through thought, so stop talking to thin air as if you're a crazy person."**

"_But who are you?"_ thought Naruto, ducking into a small concealed spot to hide himself. _"And what happened to that villager?"_

"**Who I am is unimportant for now"** said the voice. "**But you are a very special for reasons beyond even their comprehension. You have abilities that any shinobi in their right mind would kill for. If I'm correct, among them is your ocular heat beams, the ability to see through almost anything. As you continue to grow, you will grow even more powerful. Weapons will bounce off of you or shatter on contact. You will be able to crush a building with ease. Your senses will increase beyond all mortal comprehension, and if I'm correct, you will even attain the ability to fly."**

"_Whoa" _thought Naruto. _"I can fly?"_ The voice chuckled.

"**In time, I believe you will, child. Your body absorbs sunlight and transforms it into your new power and strength. The sun is your power. Meaning you have a near limitless source."**

"_Wait"_ thought Naruto. _"So I can't use my powers at night?"_

"**Yes you can. Your body stores the energy inside you. The stronger the sunlight, the more power you absorb at once though, so I suggest getting as much sun as possible. For now, just act as though all is normal. I have no doubt if anyone were to find out about your super-human abilities, they would undoubtedly capture you for study and more than likely kill you. Once you are strong and well versed in your abilities, only then should you reveal your true power to the world. But for now, I have no doubt they will blame me, and because of that, you will likely be safe."**

"_But wait"_ said Naruto. _"Just who are you?"_ The beast just sighed, his voice fading a bit.

"**In time, you will figure that out for yourself" **it said, and that was the last Naruto heard of it. Peaking out from his hiding place, Naruto saw nobody around, and so he quickly ran home, ready to find out just what he could do.

Two Years Later

Sitting out by a small lake, Sasuke Uchiha looked at his reflection. The once proud Uchiha clan had overnight been reduced to only himself and his traitor of a brother. A mere week ago, he had had a family. Now it was only him, because his brother Itachi had betrayed them all, and slaughtered each member of his clan aside from him. A look of anger crossed his face, and he swatted his reflection, breaking it apart in the ripples of the water.

"Sasuke." The boy turned to see the blonde hair of the one boy he could actually call his friend.

"Hey Naruto" replied Sasuke, and his voice was filled with anger and sadness. Looking at his friend, he always admired him. Not for his skills, as Naruto was one of the lowest grading students in the shinobi academy. It was the fact that Naruto never had any expectations to live up to. He never had family to begin with, and while he knew for a fact that the boy desperately wanted one, he didn't have to feel the heartache of being a disappointment. And now he didn't even know the heartache of losing everyone he loved. Not only that, Sasuke admired Naruto for his immense strength. In a physical sense, Naruto was stronger than anyone in the academy. One of his faults however, was that he was far too reckless. He always jumped headlong into things as though nothing could hurt him.

"How are you holding up?" asked Naruto, sitting down next to his friend.

"As best I can" replied Sasuke, his face hung as he once more attacked his reflection in the water. "But the more I think about it, the more I really begin to see the truth.

"And what truth is that?" asked Naruto. Now he was curious as to just what his friend was talking about.

"That the safety and security we know is all a lie." Naruto had to admit, that was an answer he hadn't been expecting, but he himself, after all he'd been through knew Sasuke to be speaking the truth. "We live in a world with rules, and we think they protect us. The Uchiha clan spent their time enforcing these rules and laws. And yet those very laws that they kept, didn't protect them from destruction. My brother is somewhere. He will not go down, he will not be caught. He will never face justice because the laws themselves are separate from justice. In order to take down those who act outside the law, one must also act outside the law. I don't know if that makes sense to you, but that's what I've discovered."

"It makes perfect sense. In order to deliver justice, one must be free of law" replied Naruto.

"Exacly" said Sasuke. "But even still, Itachi was one of the most gifted shinobi in the village, and only an Uchiha will be able to take him down. I'm going to have to become stronger than him. And I think this village will only hold me back."

"How so?" asked Naruto. "Itachi got to where he is through this village, so why can't you get to the same level?"

"Because Itachi was always better than me. And if he was willing to overstep the boundaries enough to slaughter the clan like a bunch of animals, I'm pretty sure that maybe he got to where he is now through means outside the normal rules" said Sasuke.

"Maybe so" replied Naruto. "But maybe this village can at least be of use to you. You don't necessarily need to be stronger than Itachi. You can work to achieve his level, but even with power, you should work to be smarter than Itachi."

"And how do you propose I do that?" asked Sasuke, now thoroughly intrigued.

"You are the village's last Uchiha" said Naruto. "You have the power, wealth, and political pull to do almost anything in this village now. Put that towards something."

"Like what?" asked Sasuke.

"Something outside of the laws and rules. Sasuke, together, you and I, we can do things" said Naruto. "And without laws there would be no boundaries to what we can accomplish in bringing the true evils in this world to justice. Like you, I have something special about myself. Call it a bloodline technique or something different if you like. The point it, I'm already above these people and their laws, and so should you be. Together, we can stand up for actual justice in this world." For the first time in a week, a smile crossed Sasuke's face. However, this one was a less a happy smile and more like a cocky smirk.

"I like the way you think Naruto" he said, standing up as Naruto did the same. "Now then, care to show me this bloodline of yours?" This time it was Naruto who smirked.

Chapter end.

Alright, as usual tell me what you think. But please tell me something besides 'it's good, update.' Otherwise I have no idea of what to improve on.

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody. Decided to work on this a bit more, try to come up with some subplots or just move the story along. Mostly the latter, but possibly the former if you read and give me an honest opinion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything from DC comics or the DCAU

Mizuki's eyes shot back and forth, searching the darkness of the forest as he ran, a giant scroll tied to his back. He knew that if he were caught, there would be no trial, no imprisonment. He had to get out of the village or die a traitor. He may have been paranoid, but he felt as though he were being followed, though his trained eyes could pick out nobody around him. Had he looked to the sky, he would have been surprised to see a relatively small, yet imposing figure seemingly gliding on the wind above him.

The snap of a twig caught his attention, and he threw a kunai in the sound's direction, hearing nothing but the bladed weapon stabbing into the dirt. Preferring not to leave a trail, he went and collected the kunai, never noticing a pair of eyes, not five feet away, watching him as he went on his way.

A screeching sound caught his attention, and he whipped around, seeing nothing but a large Raven in the trees. Turning to begin running again, he accidentally ran into someone. While physically smaller, the obviously younger person was well built, not even budging when the larger Mizuki ran into him, the chuunin actually stumbling backward upon contact.

The Raven called out, before flying down toward the two, landing on the smaller figure's shoulders. As the moon became uncovered by a gust of wind, the light shown and revealed the figure in more detail. His face was covered by a veil, with a hood covering his head, shadowing the only stretch of face which was uncovered, his eyes. He wore a dark-grey suit. While Mizuki had been able to feel some armor underneath, it was very light. It would probably protect against slashing weapons and small projectiles, but not against stabbing attacks. He wore black boots and gloves that extended just lower than his elbow. On the chest was an black emblem that looked like a Raven, its wings outstretched. Draped across his shoulders and down to the ground was a black cape, separated into strips gave the appearance of feathered wings that folded in and around him. Around his waste was a belt made of some black-colored metal, covered in pouches.

"What the hell?" asked Mizuki, throwing a Shuriken at the smaller opponent, who merely raised his hand, knocking the projectiles away with a metallic sound. Obviously there was some sort of armor within the gloves themselves. When Mizuki began to move away, the figure leapt into the air, his cape outstretching to look like a pair of great, black wings. Even with the cape in strands, it seemed to be held together enough that the hooded-figure was able to glide a bit to Mizuki, kicking him square in the chest, knocking him to the ground, before standing over him, grabbing him by the collar of his vest.

"You aren't going anywhere," he spoke. His voice, while not deep, was calm and smooth enough to make the small figure actually seem intimidating. Reaching into his pouch, Mizuki grabbed his Kunai from earlier and swung it around, trying to stab the figure in the shoulder. He shifted, and Mizuki found the Kunai couldn't pierce the cape, but took the offense again, stabbing him in the side. The figure grunted, before in a show of strength, turned and whipped Mizuki away, throwing him into a tree.

Mizuki stood, chuckling as the figure pulled out the kunai, grimacing as he held his side. "I don't really have time for this," he said, walking toward the small, dark person with a smile. "But I can't have you squealing about all this to the old Hokage."

The hooded-figure just shifted into a fighting stance, one that Mizuki didn't recognize. Grabbing a large shuriken from his back, the traitorous chuunin threw it directly at the small man, who ducked easily beneath it, before throwing the second shuriken from his back. This time, the hooded-man leapt sideways, flipping in the air as he reached into his pocket and whipped a bolas at him. Mizuki tried to dodge but his hand got caught and he was knocked away, the ensnaring device trapping his hand to the tree. Reaching for something to cut the line with, Mizuki looked up to receive a crushing punch between the eyes, before all was black. Reaching to his ear, the figure activated a communication device.

"Alright, come in for pick-up Kamikaze," he said, before waiting for a response.

"Right," came the voice on the other end. "I'll be there in five." The Hooded-figure sighed before counting.

"Four...three...two...one..." At zero, something from the sky crashed into the ground, cracking it all around from the force, before it stood up, revealing a new figure. Standing at a similar stature as the other, though with quite a bit more bulk in the muscles. The new figure, named Kamikaze by the hooded one, stood in the moonlight. Unlike the other, Kamikaze didn't cover his face, allowing his face to show clearly, including the whisker marks adorning his cheeks. Rather than the usual spiky way Naruto kept his hair, it had a much more wind-blown look to it. Unlike the other figure, his outfit was much simpler. A full black body-suit, with white boots and gloves, no cape, and the Kanji for 'wind' emblazoned in white in the middle of his chest.

"You really need to work on your entry," deadpanned the hooded-figure. "This is why I'm handling things right now."

"Come on Karasu," said Kamikaze. "You know the whole 'stealth' and subterfuge thing isn't my style. I'm more a heavy-hitter."

"Yes, I know," replied Karasu. "That's exactly why I'll be handling these types of missions within the village walls. Especially since you refuse to do anything to conceal your appearance as Kamikaze. Luckily though, it won't matter. We'll be put on our teams soon enough, then you can really start using your talents. By the way..._you're welcome._" Naruto just looked sheepish. If it wasn't for Sasuke showing him the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, he never would have passed the exam to graduate the academy, as his chakra control was quite poor.

"Hey, I thanked you for that," he argued. "But more to the point, what's the plan for Mizuki here?"

"We'll take him back to my place for interrogation, and then termination," replied Sasuke, his tone never faltering, even as he spoke of killing the man. "He is a traitor, and crime won't be tolerated. Not on our watch."

"Sure thing," said Naruto, grabbing Mizuki by the back of his shirt. "And the scroll?"

"Bring it with," said Karasu. "Knowledge is power after all. And what greater knowledge could we find in the village than the Forbidden scroll of sealing?"

"Alright," said Naruto, turning away and attaching the scroll to his back. "Need a lift?" Turning back to Sasuke, he found the bird-themed boy gone, without a trace. "Some day, I'm going to find out how he does that," Naruto promised himself, before taking off into the air, heading toward the Uchiha compound. Arriving quickly, his speed and flight cutting the time nearly in half, he entered the main part of the compound, counting out the floor mats, finding the correct one, before pulling it open, revealing a hidden room beneath, which he entered and closed the trap-door behind him. Sasuke was already there, out of his uniform.

"Tie him up over there" he said. "We'll hold him here until he's ready to be interrogated." Pulling out a collar of some kind, he attached it to the neck of the unconscious Mizuki, he flared his chakra, activating a ring of seals.

"The hell is that thing?" asked Naruto, watching it glow for a moment.

"Special collar, designed for more dangerous prisoners. Completely seals off their chakra, and can only be removed by the one who put it on," replied Sasuke, turning to the somewhat advanced computer in the corner, bringing up a file on Mizuki.

"See?" said Naruto smiling. "I told you we could put your status to good use. Hell, the village is practically giving you all this for free."

"Well, the computer and one of the collars were free. I actually built several more collars and applied the seals myself. Technology is amazing, isn't it?" he said, a hint of a small smile gracing his lips before vanishing again. "By the way, I hacked the filing systems for Village Shinobi. Decided to see just who we were going to be teamed with. Currently, the teams stand at you, myself, and Sakura Haruno, with one Kakashi Hatake as out Jonin sensei."

"Just great," said Naruto with a groan. "My super-hearing on a team with the queen of Banshees."

"At least she's only book smart. It won't be enough to discover our...activities," replied Sasuke. "Kakashi, I'm not so sure about. However, if we ever want a mission...I mean, a legally sanctioned mission, outside the village, we'd better start showing more of what we can do."

"Does that mean I can stop pulling my punches?" asked Naruto, but Sasuke shook his head.

"You could kill a man if you didn't pull your punches. I myself can continue to use the Uchiha Taijutsu style in public, while using my Karasu style behind the mask. "You can start showing a bit more strength and maybe other abilities like flight or your x-ray sight. At least we can pass that off as a Doujutsu," Suddenly, Sasuke cracked a smile, which was fairly uncharacteristic of him, even around his most trusted friend. "Now if only we could figure out a way to weaponize Sakura's screams..." Naruto burst out laughing.

Timeskip

Kakashi panted hard. While he had easily disabled Sakura, the two male members of the trio of genin were actually causing him trouble. It had been a while since Kakashi had last guarded Naruto, but he didn't think it was possible for him to have this much of an edge. Sasuke was no slouch either, even without his Sharingan. If things stayed the way they were, Kakashi would have to reveal his own Sharingan. And while the two genin hadn't yet gotten hold of the bells, Kakashi managed to smile. While he was disappointed they were just ignoring Sakura, the two were working fantastically together. While Sasuke played brain, Naruto played brawn, and it was highly effective. Leaning against a tree, Kakashi let his eyes close for a moment. They shot open however at the breeze that suddenly picked up out of nowhere, and a strange chakra signature, flare, and the strange hissing sound. A sound that was all too familiar. Leaping away from the tree, he looked back in time to see the tree explode. How he had missed the exploding tag, he'd never know. One of the boys, Sasuke he'd wager, was skilled in genjutsu far beyond what his scores in the academy had shown. The two were just full of surprises. Of course for Kakashi though, the surprises kept coming.

As he landed, he once more heard the tell-tale sign of a sizzling exploding tag on another nearby tree. He leapt away, but every time he did so, another tag would ignite. They were everywhere. Deciding to cut his losses, he dashed into a small clearing. In his effort to avoid being burned to a crisp however, he neglected to look over the area, hitting a trip wire, which launched a large log at him, swinging like a pendulum. Kakashi jumped forward as the log slammed into the forest around the clearing, and with the crash, Kakashi's trained ear managed to pick out a 'click.' Before he could land or right himself in the air, several bolas shot out. Two of the five total missed their mark, but the other three wound tightly around Kakashi. They bound his legs together, as well as his arms, sending him crashing head first into the ground, prompting Sasuke and Naruto to emerge from the forest beyond, Naruto grinning like the cat the swallowed the canary.

"Damn, Sasuke," he whistled. "Did you set all these?" Sasuke nodded.

"I set them up last night after Sensei told us where we were meeting today," he replied. "Just in case." Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise and curiosity. So besides being a decent tactician, it appeared Sasuke was the sort of person who tried to be ready for anything, though the extremes he went to in order to be prepared were already looking somewhat crazy.

"Well, I'm impressed you two," he announced with an eye smile, before disappearing in a plume of smoke, and another stepped out from behind the tree, reading his book. "But it'll take a lot more than some traps to take the bells from me."

"Well, then it's a good thing we've already got the bells then, isn't it, Sensei?" said Naruto, he and Sasuke each holding up a single bell, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen and he caught a look at where his bells had been attached. Key words being _had been_.

"But, how did you both...?" he said, before Naruto became a blur, even to his trained eyes, and appeared next to him.

"I'm faster than I look Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto, yanking the string of his bell and pulling the small silver object up to his hand. "Besides. You didn't think a couple of exploding tags would create a gust of wind _before_ they exploded, did you?" Kakashi actually had the decency to look sheepish, before looking to Sasuke.

"You really did think of everything, didn't you?" he asked.

"I can't take all the credit," replied Sasuke. "It was Naruto's plan to get the bells. I just helped lead you to the right place...at the right time too." The moment he said this, the timer rang, indicating that it was indeed time for the exercise to end. Kakashi gave an eye smile at that.

"Well," he said. "While I can't exactly speak for Sakura, I can say that you two at least have the skills to work as a team. Just promise me you'll be able to work with her on the team." Naruto and Sasuke merely looked at each other for a moment, before nodding in the affirmative.

"Good," said Kakashi, clapping his hands together. "Now then, the original deal was whoever didn't get a bell wouldn't eat, but I decided that since you passed, your first mission as a team is to go out and get a nice meal together."

"He's paying," said Naruto, pointing to Sasuke, who glared a bit, but just sighed and acknowledged that Naruto was probably right in that respect.

"Alright," said Kakashi. "Why don't you go collect your teammate and head out. "Meet back here tomorrow for missions. "Team Seven is officially on active duty." Naruto clapped Sasuke on the back, and Kakashi noticed he seemed to actually wince in pain, even with as lightly as Naruto appeared to have done it. Once they left, he used Shunshin to quickly leave the area, determined to review the files on the two _extremely_ talented boys to make sure he hadn't merely misread the info.

Chapter end

Hey everyone. It's been a while, and I've been on a Justice League kick, so I decided to have some fun and continue this story, if only a bit. I would like to reiterate that they are based on the Justice LORDS not the actual Justice League, and they are not opposed to killing...at all...obviously.

For anyone wondering, I haven't actually decided if I should turn Sakura into a Black Canary analogue. Originally I just made the crack as a reference to Canary, but a few of my fellow authors who are privy to my mental workings were actually interested in the idea, saying it has merit. Any Thoughts?

Anyway, I hope to update Shadow of Vader: Revamped soon, but I've been swamped with work lately, hence the short chapter.

Peace to All My Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	3. Find me on Twitter

I have decided that rather than have people keep PMing me about stories, to set up a Twitter account. Through this account, I will post regular updates on which stories I am working on, and how far they have gotten, that way, you can all take note of this and ease up a little on all the messages. The account is listed as

Fan_of_Fanfics

Hope you all can find me, my pic is the same on there as it is my profile.


End file.
